Draw My Mind
by SpecialOpsDave
Summary: This is a story of my life. READ BEFORE ANY OTHERS!
1. Crush

Hello, my fellow ficcers! Today, I decided that in order to fully understand me, you would need to see my details, both in my mind and not. This is Draw My Mind. This does not belong to a show, or anything. All of this content belongs to ME! PM me if you want legal access. See ya at the bottom! P.S, Don't guess my age. I'll just tell you. 13. There. P.S.S, In the In My Mind sections, there will be Me x Someone else. No Lemon. I'm a virgin… obviously. P.S.S.S, all teachers and students will have altered names for their privacy. But joke names won't, and nor will mine.

"Can anyone find the value of _x_ in the equation 4_x_ – 4 = 4_x_?" called my math teacher Mr. Goode. The math speed demon of our class, Kenzie, shot her hand. "Kenzie, please tell us the answer to this problem," requested the man. The short girl confidently replied with "Nothing. It's impossible."

I raised my hand. People giggled at me. What other answer was there? Being called on, I said "Or, Infinity. Because Infinity is an intangible number, four would do literally nothing." Then, the bell rang. Closing my Laptop (Yes, I have one), I ignored the comments of "Show-off", then looked next to me. What did I see? I saw a girl.

She was about my height, had golden hair and was relatively thin. She saw me, and in her eyes, I saw a spark of… Awe? She regarded me with a nod, and walked out to lunch. The message was clear, being '_Pretty clever, David. You'll get far in life._' She is… so caring, so kind, so no one is left behind. '_Huh. It rhymes.'_ Now, don't prepare for the 'Do I love her?' bullshit so you can say 'Obviously!', because there is no doubt that I have a thing for her. But she was surprisingly nice, especially considering her rank on the authority (NOT POPULARITY) list. How? Well…

She was Olivia Rusel, daughter of Principal Rusel.

I cannot believe the normality of her popularity. Maybe it's looks, considering the fact that boys usually judge popularity, and Olivia was sort of… flat. Or, it might be her attitude. I, despite my nice attitude, am somewhat low in the popularity stats.

On a separate subject, I loved her, no doubt. I can control my emotion, so no 'getting lost in her eyes', but I would like her to be my girlfriend. '_Then we would kiss, cuddle, hold hands, share…_'

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

'_LUNCH! Oh no, second bell means that the lunchroom doors are locked, and I need my food, IM FRICKIN 100 POUNDS! _(**A/N Yes, that is healthy on the upper side.**)_ Noooooooo…_' I then hear Mr. Goode enter the room with his lunch and asked me "Ya need something?" I sadly replied "Lunch…". With a knowing grin, he said "I'll let you in. Follow me." I tailed him, smiling.

(Later, Dream)

The feeling of both everything and nothing filled me as I entered REM. _'A dream? That's rare for me.'_ I then felt something smooth on my neck. Deciding to enter my imagination, I opened my eyes. I found myself next to a sleeping Olivia. _'Whoah. Sleeping next to me? That means that I'm… in… the same bed… as… her.'_ Without my medicine, my emotions were loose. I let loose a scream of embarrassment. She didn't wake up. Thank the lord sound doesn't work properly in dreams. Suddenly, I felt something sharp in… MY F****ING NUTS!

(Dream End)

Screaming wildly, I flung the clawing cat into something. I looked at my watch. It said "5:00AM". Uugh…

Thanks! Review! Bye!


	2. Stupid Bully

_**Hey, guys! Sorry for stopping for so long. Truth be told, I gave up. But, my writers block has eased up a bit. Here you go!**_

It's lunchtime. Whoopee.

From a distance, it looks as if I am playing video games on my tablet, but I'm actually doing extra research for my Gifted and Talented class. I am, however, listening to music too, so I have my headphones on.

The lunchroom is fairly empty, as most people are outside at recess. I'm doing some good research. My grade will be pretty good, and I'll need it, because... This is embarrassing...

_My GPA is 1.74._

As I'm typing in a paragraph on Liberia's nonexistent Public Transportation, I hear a thud behind me. Before I tell you what happened next, you need to know this:

I bring my backpack everywhere with me so I have everything on hand, so I don't have to return to my locker if I need something. This means that it's completely full. It also gives me good exercise.

Back to the story, I turn around to find my backpack on the floor. To the left, I see the school asshole, Coby, and he yells at me, saying "Move your damn backpack!"

I reply by telling him in a calm, respectful tone, "You just did. Also, you can walk around it, right?"

He comes back by mocking me. I nearly laugh at his inability to give an adequate response. I just go back to my work.

Then, predictably, he goes to the other side of the table, reaches over, unplugs my headphones, then starts flinging his hands on my tablet randomly, yelling;

"Uhh! Unhh!"

This continues for twelve minutes. I watch my tablet's screen while the text reads 'fhfhgfcjgdsjhfehydsggfshggdgfgfcbgc", and more. I keep a blank face on the whole time.

When he stops, I reach into my pocket and pull out a screen cleaning wipe and start to remove the greasy fingerprints. As I'm doing this, I nicely say "I don't see what I did to provoke that. Regardless, I would appreciate you not doing that again".

He then says "Nobody cares about your period, David!"

_What?_

I tell him "One, you can't speak for everyone else, and two, men do not have periods. It would help for you to remember that".

Done wiping my tablet's screen, I plug my headphones in and delete the random text on my notes. It didn't look like it, but I actually got really angry at him. His sheer _stupidity_ really angers me. Also, he gets no reward from bullying me, so why does he do it?

I'm scared about what the far future will be like. I can imagine the headlines now;

_"Nuclear Reactor melts, Controller Coby Gonzales says 'Nobody cares'"_

_It's only going to go downhill from here._

_**See ya later, guys!**_


End file.
